


两位王的交流

by boloud



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/boloud
Summary: 两位王与各自认为已经成为鬼魂的兄弟对话





	两位王的交流

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一个不管活有多少，真的困的时候也会忽然睡着的令人震惊的真相（？），以及其实不知道对方在说什么的脑回路不在一条线上的两个王的故事。  
> 时间为国内斗争的一方死亡之后，包含moira和nein

英雄陆续登场，上演一出华丽大戏，接着便又如来时一般归于虚无。

无论是谁都无法逃脱死亡【Thanatos】。

无论是迎击者还是弃战者，

亦或是英雄以及小丑，

甚至不分希腊人或是蛮族人，

唯有他【Thanatos】才是真正的平等。

纵横交织中，命运【Moira】支配一切，

诗女神【Harmonia】吟唱着注定一死者【人类】的物语【Roman】。

不停旋转的齿轮中，又是何人成为了神的玩具？

 

当Scorpius的意识恢复时，便知这并非真实。他起身看向背对他坐在正前方的桌前理应早就死去的兄弟，捏了捏鼻梁。

看起来比当初更为成熟一些的Leontius低头在羊皮纸上书写，而年长者能够回忆起的最后一件事便是自己坐在现今被那个幻象占据的位置上做着同样的工作。

不知出于何种原因，他没有出声。 

 

起身走向对方，Scorpius毫无声息地站在了他身后。

忽地，他动了。

Leontius在放开笔杆的瞬间从桌下抽出短刀，向侧边迈进一步的同时下蹲身姿低过木桌，锋利的刀身在空中划过一道圆弧，直指在他看来早已去世的兄长，眼神是Scorpius即使在战场上也未曾见过的锐利。

笔尖在羊皮纸上留下一滩墨迹，而刀锋则已抵在不知从何处侵入的亡者身前。

“……义兄上？”拿刀的手顿了顿，维持着利刃指向对方的姿势，Leontius迟疑着站了起来。

 

上下打量了比印象中更高一些的兄弟，Scorpius看着对方比以前更为正式的服装嗤笑一声：“就算成了这样，你还是这么优柔寡断啊，Leontius。虽说眼神不错，但你的刀可不是那么表现的。”他向前走上一步，刀刃的寒气透过薄衣传入胸膛，令其变得更为清醒。“你的仇人就在这——不刺下来吗。”嘴角咧起嘲讽的弧度，他盯着自己年轻的弟弟的双眼说道，“正因如此，你才没有赢。过于仁慈的领导者可不适合战场。Regulus、Zosma、又或者Castor？由于你放过了一个敌人，他们遭受到危险的几率才会高上一分。”

“……至少我们现在不是吧。”露出一个放松的笑容，Leontius转身将短刀插回鞘中，又整理了下文书，再次面向对方。

“……你的警惕心去哪里了。”环臂看着背对自己的亡魂，手刃对方之人不自觉地敲起了手指，“就是因为这样你才活不到最后的。”

“那么，这次又是为了什么呢，义兄上？”防御同盟的领导者并未接下他的话头。

“这该问你吧。”坐回原位的同时，Scorpius挑眉说道。

笑着侧坐在椅子上，Leontius手肘撑在椅背上支着脸颊看向对方：“ 哈哈果然啊。即使这样，你还是你。”

“……你倒是变化很大。 ”

“人总是会变的。”

“就算是死人吗。”

“也许吧。”

“……”

闭上眼不去看那笑得眼睛都眯起来的幻影，感受着对方的视线，希腊的王叹了口气，最终忍无可忍：“你到底是来干嘛的，Leon。”

“不过是很久没见罢了。”联盟主依旧挂着被对方认为愚蠢的笑容。

“我从来没有欠你什么，你也不欠我什么。所以，到底是什么原因让你出现的。”

“如果能这样的话，我倒是情愿欠了些什么呢，哥哥。”

“你想说的只有这个吗。还是说——”他沉下目光，“你以为现在这样，我就拿你毫无办法了？”

“好吧、好吧。虽说现在的情势已经和几年前不一样了——”Leontius转向桌面，拉开羊皮纸看了看，“即使是你，也得从头开始了解吧。”最终他选中了以不同颜色标注着内容的地图，“自从统一之后，我们就帮助联盟的各国加固了防御。不过即使这样……”

转过身，房间主人忽地呆住了。

“……义兄上？”

对着连皱褶也与自己早起时相同的床面，Leontius的声音中充满疑惑。

 

当他忽地惊醒般抬起头时，发现自己依旧坐在那处理公文的桌前，停留过久而受到墨水污染的纸张上则是如梦中一般的污迹。

是梦？

他放空思维，向前方远视了一会，接着再次低下头做起了工作。


End file.
